rich_livingfandomcom-20200215-history
A Day To Die
2019 Thursday, April 28th 11 am: Rogi was hanging on the edge of the bridge as Lani and Gani were trying their best to pull him up on the bridge and after a while, they managed to pull him up on the bridge and were happy. Meanwhile, Tayo was struggling to stand up because of the Audi slamming into him and his friends multiple times that caused Rogi to fall off the bridge and hang on to the edge of the bridge. Tayo was then upstanding and looked at the front of the bridge but saw no sign of Dan Scotsman on the bridge and he was wondering where Dan Scotsman could have gone and driven off to. As Tayo was thinking where Dan Scotsman could have gone Rogi thanked Lani and Gani for rescuing him and they said your welcome as he drove toward Tayo " Hey Tayo how are you doing " Rogi asked as Tayo got up and looked around for signs of Dan. " Im doing fine but do you know where... " Tayo stopped and looked down on the bridge, there were tire tracks from Dan's Audi heading over the bridge on the water and down to the place where they cornered Tayo and his friend's and NCA and almost captured them. " Rogi are you seeing what I am seeing, " Tayo asked Rogi as he was staring down at the bridge and over the horizon " Yes Tayo I do and I think I know where Dan is trying to go " Rogi answered back to him. And from the look of Rogi's face, he could tell that Dan Scotsman was heading toward a place that would be deadly not only for him and his friend's but also for NCA and their leader Nick Jordyn, another war was going to happen. Meanwhile, Dan was driving toward the MSA complex and their group and he was going to talk with their leader no other than Dave Durran the Captain and general and his Boss John Keegan and to Dan's surprise, they were waiting at the front H.S.G. " Hello Dan it is so nice to see you again please come in and we will chat in a private room with my general " John Keegan greeted him and shook hands as they walked into the elevator and up to the 5th floor where they would talk in a private room with 4 guards around. " Ok so Dan what sort of plan are we gonna do today " John Keegan explained " The plan for today is ... please listen very closely, I need you and Dave Durran and some of your men to create a blockade at the attack site and have NCA corner Tayo and his friends on the narrow overpass on the top and stop Tayo from going beyond the overpass and then John and MSA can trap them " Dan answered back " Ok that's perfect but what if backup comes in for Tayo's gang " John said " Then you take their reinforcements out " Dan explained and they all agreed. Back at the bridge Tayo and Rogi explained to Gani and Lani on how they were going to find Dan Scotsman and Gani and Lani agreed. They then, followed Tayo and Rogi as they headed over the bridge on the ocean and towards the attack zone of NCA. At 1 pm NCA was making a blockade in Miami to block in Tayo and his friend's and stop them from escaping while NCA was setting up a bridge snipe downloaded with snipers and Machine guns. Tayo and Rogi arrived at the attack zone but still saw no sign of Dan even after searching the attack zone " Where could he be " Rogi questioned and then Tayo remembered that Dan worked for NCA." Rogi I think I know where Tayo went follow me " " Ok sure, " Rogi said as Gani and Lani followed Tayo and Rogi to the old battle site with the old run down buildings when they arrived they searched again but saw no sign of Dan, as a Cybertron ship landed on the old battle site and opened its doors as Tayo and his gang gasped as the Autobots stepped out. " Wow Tayo who are they, " Rogi questioned as Lani and Gani were still gasping " I don't know who they are " Tayo answered back and just starred in amazement and confusion. The first Autobot that stepped out was Bumblebee that was now a 2019 6th generation Chevy Camaro after changing his look at a parking lot in Russia. 2nd was Blurr a blue 2019 Pagani Zonda , 3rd was Hot Rod who was a 2019 black with orange bottom fenders Lamborghini Centenario. " Who are you guy's ? " the Autobots questioned " Well Im Tayo the city bus and these are my friends Rogi, Gani and Lani, who are all city buses, were from S.K. but we now live here in Miami city. " Oh Ok well we are the Autobot's defender's and protector's of earth and when also transform into vehicles we are part of the transformers, my name is Bumblebee, this is Blurr, and this is Hot Rod " Bumblebee explained. " We are looking for someone but can not seem to find him," Tayo said " Who " " Dan Scotsman and his gang " " Oh, Bumblebee said " Well I happen to know that guy and his gang and they aren't friendly to us when I destroyed KSI but we can help you find him " " Ok then let's go " Tayo said as they headed off toward Miami city. In the Meantime, Dan was getting ready for an ambush on Tayo and his gang but he didn't know that the Autobots were with Tayo and his gang but Dan was about to find out. " Dan do we open fire now " NCA wondered " No not now wait till they get into range " " Ok Sir copy that, " NCA said and waited... Suddenly his iPhone 8 ringed and he answered it. " Sir Tayo and his gang are near the bridge in close range but they're not alone they have reinforcements, " MSA said " Who are their reinforcement's " " Autobot's Sir their reinforcements are Autobots. " As soon as Dan hears this he is shocked and furious and contact's NCA " OPEN FIRE NOW! " " YES SIR MEN OPEN FIRE " Nick Joldyn order's and bullets and gun's fire up and down the highway. As fire erupts as explosions fill the highway by grenades and bomb Glock gun's and M!6's and Tayo and Rogi scream out " LOOK OUT " as the Autobots stop driving and backing up a little bit " OH It's Them " Tayo and Rogi says as they open out gunfire on the top part of the bridge where NCA is standing as NCA drops to the ground and others run and keep shooting as fire emerges on the bridge including explosion's and the bridge collapses as NCA falls down in rubble. " WTH! AH DAN SIR NCA IS DOWN THE BRIDGE HAS COLLAPSED AND NCA IS DOWN I REPEAT NCA IS DOWN " John yells as Dan then gets worried and very furious and contact's MSA back. " THAT'S IT MSA IM GOING IN COVER ME, " " OK, " MSA says as Dan accelerates toward the fallen bridge and stops at the high road by the fallen bridge and pulls out an M16 and aim's it at Tayo and Rogi. " DAN WHERE HAVE U BEEN, " Tayo asked Dan " THAT DOESN'T MATTER, WHAT MATTERS IS WHAT YOU DID TO NCA IDIOT " " Oh well I took them down, " Tayo said with a smirk " OH YOU DID, WELL IM VERY MAD RIGHT NOW I WANTED YOU DEAD BUT I GUESS I HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY. " Dan yells back and lets out from his 2018 Black Mercedes Benz a KSI agent and the Autobot's then got mad and transform to see Dan and a KSI agent pointing an M16 and Sub-pump machine gun at them and Tayo and his gang while Dan and the KSI agent Lyle smiled at them. " Ok we can make you surrender now or you can try and fight back but you will be hunted and killed, " Dan and Lyle say as they help NCA get up and lead them to the top of the roadside and leave them behind them. Tayo and his gang, and the Autobot's both look at each other as Bumblebee then say's " I have no desire to kill or injure people, but if they try to interfere with my plan's or try to kill me or take me down or hurt others. Then I intend to take them out for my own survival and of protecting and saving the Autobot's and the Earth and the earth's people " Bumblebee says as he shows his blaster cannon and fires it at the side of the road bridge as it shakes the hill. We take a chance and fall back and drive away toward the city as Bumblebee and the rest of the gang follow's us as we head into Miami city Bumblebee and the Autobot's tail us and MSA open's fire from above in the skyscrapers. Bullet's rain and pour down on the road as the Autobot's are heavily ambushed again but this time are taken out as they fall back and crash into buildings and tree's and the tunnel is where Hot Rod crashes. Tayo and his gang are then taken out as a massive fire explosion takes up the city and MSA, NCA, John, Nick, and Dan look at the defeated Autobot's and Tayo's gang and smile as they drive away and board the car boat and head toward Australia. to be continued in part 7 Category:Tayo the little bus Category:NCA Category:MSA Category:John K. Nick J Dan S. Category:Tayo and his gang Category:Miami and Miami city Category:Autobots Category:A very deadly attack